Hikari
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Siempre regresan a nosotros esas últimas palabras que escuchamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Línea temporal:** Post 2ª temporada.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Iniciado y finalizado: **20 de marzo de 2010

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** OH WOW! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que no subí estas historias que tenía ya publicadas en otro lugar, mil disculpas.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y muy agradecidos, me animarían a actualizar más pronto.

w

**»¦« HIKARI »¦«**

**I**

"No lo amo", esas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza tan fuerte por horas para después desaparecer dejando un dolor sordo en su pecho, sólo eran la confirmación de lo que él ya sabía, el corazón de Yuuri nunca le pertenecería.

Ahora viéndolo caer desfallecido en brazos de Conrad por ignorar su advertencia las recuerda, cualquiera tan egoísta y envenenado de amor sería tan cruel para olvidar el mundo entero y dejar caer a ese joven a la muerte que le espera a unos cuantos pasos a manos de sus enemigos pero él no es tan egoísta como todo mundo lo piensa ni un loco emponzoñado por el amor.

Yuuri es su rey, el Maoh que salvó el mundo y dio una nueva esperanza a su raza.

Desenvaina su espada y en una forma nunca ante mostrada ante nadie libera por completo su poder, murmura una oración sobre el filo de su arma para honrar sus votos como un miembro de las Diez Familias.

Conrad saca su espada moviéndose ágilmente a pesar de la restricción que el peso muerto de Yuuri le impone, sonríe cuando ve una oportunidad y Wolfram sabe que su hermano mayor ha notado también la pequeña abertura en sus atacantes, le hace un sólo gesto y realiza su ataque.

Su majestad está a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Paredes y columnas de fuego se alzan conforme su voluntad y como una apasionada danza maneja todo a su alrededor, siente su vida escapársele de las manos pero no importa, aún quedan más enemigos que podrían alcanzar a Yuuri y Conrad si lo permite. Éste es su deber, salvaguardar la vida y corazón del Maoh, esto terminará con todo.

Observa atónito los restos del lugar, horrorizado de lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, pero especialmente desconcertado por la espada ensangrentada en medio del claro humeante. Observa con sus ojos negros a Yozak tomar la tela amarrada en la empuñadora pero cuando le repiten lo escrito en ella siente el mundo combarse a su alrededor, no es posible.

"_Al gran Maoh, que la sangre de cuya puta ocupaba sus sábanas calme otros ardores_."

Y pierde el conocimiento, esa otra parte de él que vive reprimida en los rincones de su ser emerge y todo mundo observa su dolor, truenos y relámpagos, fuertes vientos y una gran tormenta se forma pero su sufrimiento no termina. Le han robado a su luz.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

¿Rescatarle? Esos cinco imbéciles frente a él deben tener el cerebro hecho mierda, ¿rescatarle de qué? ¿de la felicidad?

Observa por el ventanal el romper de las olas no tan lejos de ahí, el punto donde fue encontrado y salvado, el punto donde su vida comenzó.

Escucha las explicaciones que da el hombre de cabello y ojos negros con gafas a Anselet, su señor y amante. Al menos las palabras de este hombre son claras y calmadas a diferencia de las de aquel otro hombre de cabello negro; pero tampoco le importa lo que dice. ¿Que es un noble mazoku?, ¿prometido del Maoh?, ¿qué posee madre y hermanos, una familia que le espera ansiosamente? Todo eso ya lo sabía y sigue sin importarle.

Todo su mundo y felicidad comienzan con Anselet y terminan con él. Nada ni nadie más importa, ni la esposa de él ni el mundo que dejó atrás cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

Lleva instintivamente sus dedos índice y medio a recorrer la fina cicatriz sobre su sien derecha, convenientemente oculta bajo sus dorados cabellos, la única muestra física de su total perdida de recuerdos a antes de ser encontrado por Anselet y su guardia. Siente un escalofrío y cierra los ojos momentáneamente, tal vez su mente este carente de recuerdos pero su cuerpo parece ser todo lo contrario, siente un total y profundo terror por el otro doble-negro que permanece callado y cuya mirada siente persistentemente sobre él, es como si ese hombre pudiera hacer con él lo que quisiera, como si el sufrimiento que debió haber padecido antes de desaparecer se cerniera sobre él a la espera de atormentarlo de nuevo.

Puede recordar las palabras que uso Anselet hace tiempo para explicarle su descubrimiento, su verdadera identidad y la aparente razón de su estado amnésico. También puede recordar el disgusto en su cara cuando detalló su relación con el Rey Demonio, al parecer nunca había esperado que la burla del reino demonio y reinos humanos aliados fuera él. Le era inconcebible que con su aspecto, afectos prodigados y las hazañas de las que se había enterado había realizado hubieran sido tan mal pagados.

En ese entonces a pesar de las insistencias del joven noble humano que le rescatara se negó a buscar a esos que dejó atrás, ellos le significaban nada ahora y al parecer el sentimiento había sido el mismo para ellos desde siempre, ¿cómo si no podían haber permitido todo eso?

¿Una madre ramera que no paraba de ofrecerle sus atenciones al prometido de su propio hijo o incluso tentarle con otras mujeres? No gracias, incluso algunas fieras salvajes eran más maternales.

¿Un hermano que le hubo ignorado toda la vida y sólo le llegaba a prestar atención cuando le podía servir en algo? Adelice ha sido incluso mejor que eso a pesar de que ella es la esposa del hombre que cuya cama comparte.

¿Otro hermano que parecía inclinado a meterse en las sábanas de su rey a la menor oportunidad y que no dudaba abandonarle a su suerte ante el peligro? Pasaba, estaba muy bien y bastante cómodo en donde y con quienes estaba.

¿Una familia completa que lo veía como el mejor vínculo posible al trono? Nuevamente, prefería una manada de fieras salvajes por compañía, al menos ellas serían sinceras en sus intenciones de devorarlo.

¿Un prometido que le desdeñaba a todo momento y lugar, que le menospreciaba pero se entretenía al mantenerlo con una correa a su lado y no se restringía de mostrar sus preferencias por la compañía de mujeres en su cama? Había sido un estúpido masoquista pero ya no más.

Anselet es su amor y felicidad, y Wisteria su hogar. Shin Makoku no le significaba más que vergüenza, dolor y humillación. ¿Para qué volver entonces?


End file.
